The present invention is directed to the field of surface preparation. More particularly, the present invention is directed to a body-worn sandpaper cleaner for extending the useful life of all grades of sandpaper, from emery cloth to coarse sandpaper.
In industries extending from automobile repair/refinishing to airplane and boat finishing to clay, metal, plastic, and wood working/modeling, a common problem is clogging of the sandpaper. Regardless of the grade of the abrasive bonded to a backing sheet, the sandpaper typically clogs with particles before the abrasive detaches from the backing sheet; that is, the sandpaper clogs before it wears out, significantly shortening its useful life and increasing the cost of the project.
The present invention is directed to apparatus for cleaning waste particles out of the abrasive to refresh the sandpaper to allow its useful life to be significantly extended. Specifically the invention is comprised of apparatus for cleaning all grades of abrasive material bonded to a backing material, to extend its useful life, the apparatus including a) a first base layer; b) means to attach the base layer to a portion of a person's anatomy; c) a second layer attached to an upper surface of the base layer, the second layer being a cleaning material for clearing the abrasive of accumulated particles. This layer, while it may include microfiber, terry cloth, bristles, or the like, most preferably, is made of flocked foam. The means to attach the base layer to a portion of a person's anatomy may include belt-receiving slots; a protrudable flap receivable in a user's pocket; or an elastic memory of the base layer which permits the first layer to be wrapped around an appendage of an user.
Various other features, advantages, and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent after a reading of the following detailed description.